fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Preparations/Script
Chapter E29x/H31x: Battle Preparations Opening Scene (Scene opens in Castle Ostia) * Eliwood: We've received word from Captain Fargus. If we come to Badon, he'll give us passage to the Dread Isle. * Lyn: Well then, let's get going! * Marcus: It would be best if we outfitted ourselves before setting out. We will need many supplies for a campaign on Valor. * Hector: And the castle town here is better stocked than Badon, I'm sure. We can empty the coffers here and sell the treasures if need be. * Oswin: Harrummph!! * Hector: ...Uh... Within limits, of course. Say...30,000 gold? * Oswin: That seems a reasonable amount. * Hector: Come on! I'll lead the way! (Scene transition to the map) * Marcus: Ostia's castle town is as impressive as ever. Shops and items of all types imaginable. * Hector: For generations, our ancestors dedicated themselves to a sort of frugal militarism. Nobles and commoners alike shunned extravagance. "Corrupt neither the body nor the mind," they cried! Since the time of Roland, this has been the dominant ideology of Ostia. * Marcus: I heard that when Lord Uther first participated in the Lycian Council as Marquess Ostia, he gave a scathing indictment of the peer system. Now I understand, his philosophy had its roots in the history of Ostia itself. * Hector: That's right. Yet this thinking... it threatens the lifestyles of many of our aristocrats. So some groups view my brother with enmity. I must grow wiser so that I can sit at my brother's side and aid him. Of course, my fighting skills are not yet what they should be... * Lyn: ...... * Eliwood: ...... * Hector: But this isn't the place for that kind of talk. We've got to get going. Come on! * Marcus: Yes, I will go with you. (If Eliwood has an A support with Lyn) * Lyn: ...Curious. * Eliwood: What is it, Lyndis? * Lyn: Hector. He acts like such a brute, but he takes his duties seriously. * Eliwood: Hector has always been a man of firm character. I've always envied him for that. His ability to conceal any doubts he feels about himself or his actions. * Lyn: Eliwood, you're more than strong enough yourself. * Eliwood: Hm? * Lyn: Look at all that's happened in the past few months. Especially for you, Eliwood. One horrible thing after another... * Eliwood: ...... * Lyn: Yet you're still here. You didn't run away. Through all the battles and injuries... you've held your head high and marched on. Your... Your strength, I admire. Your kindness...I adore. * Eliwood: Lyndis... * ???: Hey! What are you two doing? Let's go! Both of you! * Lyn: Well... I guess we should go. * Eliwood: Uh, Lyndis... * Hector: Eliwood, what are you yammering about? Huh? Are you feeling OK? You're all flushed. Before Battle * Soldier: Lord Hector! I have brought the 30,000 gold that was requested from the treasury! (Eliwood's Story) * Bartre: Will you look at that! It's an arena! That is a battleground for men to test their strength! Come on, Mark! We can fight to our heart's content!! After Battle * Eliwood: ...That should cover it. Let's head out for Badon. Then to the Dread Isle!! (Scene transition to the Dragon's Gate) * Limstella: Welcome home, Master. * Nergal: Limstella, look at this. * Limstella: The children's dragon stone. What will you do with it? * Nergal: I will infuse it with quintessence. (A bright light, and the Dragon's Gate begins to glow) * Limstella: This is... * Nergal: The dragon girl... Ninian's essence. Beautiful... Absolutely beautiful....... With this, I will be able to call dragons whenever I please. * Limstella: Shall we begin the process right away? * Nergal: No, I lost some quintessence from the injuries I took from Athos. To summon the numbers I need, I must have more essence. One must be fully prepared when dealing with dragons. If they wrested free from my control and killed me, all would be for naught. * Limstella: I fear to report... that the quintessence from the Black Fang has all been used. Where shall the next harvest come from? * Nergal: Heh heh heh... All the materials we need are heading this way even now. * Limstella: ...I see. Eliwood and friends. * Nergal: That's right. I will crush them, steal their essences, and call forth my dragons!! Heh heh heh... Haaa haa haha haha hah!!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script